


Dick/Roy

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Dick/Roy

[](http://s755.beta.photobucket.com/user/phantomflasher/media/Art/dickroy3.jpg.html)


End file.
